Rouge Galaxy
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Commander Naruto Uzumaki, of the System Allience military. He is sent by the Kage Council to a planet. Before he arrives, he finds an eighteen year old boy. This boy says he is Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto now has to protect the last of the Iha race, and also save the galaxy from the threat of the Akatsuki. NaruSasu, Yaoi, AU
1. Introudciton: Commander Naruto Uzumaki

Okay I came up with this, because I'm so fucking bored its not even funny. So I hope you enjoy it. Please review if you want me to continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights go to respected owners.

* * *

The lights in the room flickered own, and a boy with blond hair woke up. He was groggy, and didn't really want to get up. He sighed, pushing himself out of bed, and heading to the bathroom in the room. It was a fairly descent sized room. A double bed was in the middle, a holo-computer was on a desk that was near the bed, and a mini fridge sat beside this desk. He looked in the mirror. His sun color blond hair drooped over his eyes slightly. His cerulean blue eyes narrowed. The boy was Commander Naruto Uzumaki, of the SSV Rasengan. He was had fought in the Helios wars, on the planet of Helios against the race called Shirvan. The System Alliance council back on Earth, had been attacked by the Shirvan, and so they declared war. It lasted for a year, and at the end of that year, the boy was drained. He was only eighteen when he signed on with the System Allience military, and he was shipped to war. He was promoted, because he let his troops fall back while he held off the enemy.

Today he would be going to see the Kage. It was made up of delegates from different planets and races. These delegates answered to the five Kage. The Humans Kage, was the fifth, and she was Tsunade. A woman who was in her fifties, but looked only thirty. Then there was Gaara. Gaara's race was able to manipulate sand. They looked human, except they had black rings around their eyes, and red, brown, or blond hair. The race was called Sunarin. Then there was Terumii Mei. She was of the race called Sutionius. They are able to manipulate water, and mist with easy. They have fiery read hair, and a tattoo like mark on their back. Ei was of the race of Raitonvier. They have the ability to control lightning, and send it around their bodies. Then there was Oonoki, who was of the race called Dotoniull. They are able to manipulate the earth. There are minor race.

One of the most feared races was called Iha, and the most famous clan of the Iha was the Uchiha. The Iha were known for their amazing beauty, pale moonlight skin, raven black hair, and onyx grey eyes. Add to the fact that they were able to use the Sharingan a trait that causes their eyes to become blood red, and for a comma to appear. Depending on how well developed the Sharingan is, there can be up to three comma. Then they also were able to use the feared Magenkyou Sharingan. It was rumored that it caused the user to become blind. They also say that the Iha were able to transplant another Ihas eyes, that they would gain the Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan, which would prevent the blindness.

Sixteen years ago, the Kage Council lost all contact with the planet Uch, which was where the Iha came from originally. Tsunade feared that something had happened, and so order several star ships to the region. What they found was wrong. The planet was completely a dead planet. To this day its said to be cursed. So the Iha were wiped out. There used to be a black market for the Iha eyes, and they were worth thousands of credits. Now they are worth millions.

Naruto silently waited in the Comm room for Tsunade, and the rest of the councilors. They finally came on. "Commander Uzumaki." Tsunade said. Naruto saluted. "We've lost contact with the planet called Shiranus. We have reason to believe that its the same event as what happened on Iha, and we would like you to investigate. Just as Naruto was about to reply, a crash was heard. He turned around, and only caught a glimpse of a pale leg.

Naruto's eyes widen. He had never seen a human have that pale of legs before. It was like it was painted by moonlight. "Is something wrong Commander Uzumaki?" Naruto shook his head. "No, I thought I saw something. I will head to Shiranus Kages." Naruto told them. He disconnected, and quickly ran for where he saw the leg.

He heard the sound of something moving in his room. When he the automated doors opened he stared wide eyed at the figure that was undressed on his bed. It was a boy the age of sixteen. He had raven black hair, and onyx grey eyes. His form was slim and lithe, and his skin was a pale moonlight complexion. Naruto blinked. Then his eyes narrowed. The boy was trying on his clothing. "Who the hell are you, and why are you in my room?" He growled out. He wasn't scared of the boy, because he was unarmed. At least he thought at first.

The boy jumped when he heard Naruto's voice, and quickly turned to look at him. Naruto's eyes widened and his body tensed when he saw the boys eyes changed to a blood red. Instead of commas, he had the Magenkyou Sharingan. Though it could also be the EMS. The boy's eyes began to bleed, and Naruto knew what was going to happen. He read that when the Iha use a move called Amaterasu their eyes bleed. He quickly dodged the black flame, and rushed forward. He pinned the boy underneath him.

Naruto grabbed the boy's wrists, and put them above the boy's head. He then placed a knee between his legs, and placed another on his stomach. He grabbed some bandages, and one handed, wrapped them around the boy's eyes. The whole time the boy was struggling. When he was done, he was surprised to see the boy crying. At first he was confused, and then it hit him. The boy was only around Eighteen by Human age, but was only around sixteen by Iha age. The boy was the last of the Iha, and had nobody to take care of him.

Naruto sighed. "Calm down I'm not going to hurt you." He said. He used his free hand to rub the boy's head. He tensed at first, but then relaxed and began to purr. Naruto quietly took off the bandages, and released him. The boy didn't move, instead moving closer. Naruto knew what it meant. Iha were known to being cold at others who they didn't love. They were known to imprint on those they meet. Most of the time the Iha would imprint that they are an enemy, or should be cautious. Other times though, the Iha would imprint there family, or even rarer their mate. The Iha were able to tell which is which, by using their strong animal sense of smell. It was equal to Naruto's who had an ancient being sealed inside him.

"Can you tell me your name?" The boy formed hand signs, and spelled out Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's eyes went wide. This boy was not only the last of his race, but also from the royal family the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at Naruto with awed onyx grey eyes. He wondered what Sasuke had to go through. Finally he got up.

"Come on, lets get you dressed." Naruto said. He pulled out several clothes, and Sasuke decided on taking some dark colors. He choose, a navy blue T-shirt, black form fitting jeans, and grey sneakers. Naruto studied Sasuke, and thought it looked good on him. Sasuke pouted when Naruto didn't say anything. The blond notice this, and thought it was cute. "It looks good." He says. The raven smiles brightly, and quickly ran at Naruto. His arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, and he nuzzled into Naruto's chest. _'How am I going to explain this to the crew?' _He thought.

* * *

Okay end of this Chapter. Hope you enjoyed. This is based somewhat off Mass Effect, though also many Sci-fi movies. I really hope you continue reading it. And remember to review.


	2. Chapter 1: Learning about you

Okay second chapter. Thanks Haruka Uzumaki21, you're probably one of my biggest supporters when I write fanfcition. Anyways is it just me, or am I skilled with making Sasuke out of character and innocent. And now as Hokage of the Village Hiding by Fanfictions of Sweet Innocent Uke Sasuke, and Protective, Seme Naruto (S.I.U Sasuke, and P.S Naruto) I now will make Haruka Uzumaki21, the first ever ANBU. -Hands over a Naruto, and Sasuke Yaoi plushie.- Okay anyways I hope you guys will enjoy this.

Warnings: Yaoi, Violence, Language. By reading this you will not hold Yuki responsible for any nosebleeds you might have.

Things of this Chapter: A little bit of NaruSasu, Innocent Uke Sasuke, Possesive Sasuke, Protective!Seme Naruto, Onesided NaruSaku, Prostitute Sai (Mentions of Naruto visting Sai. Sasuke getting possisve, because of it. I don't know why, but I hate Sai more then Gaara. Sorry for those who like Sai, and Gaara. I hate Gaara because of some fanfictions. The ones where Naruto's first time was with Gaara, then with Sasuke.)

Disclaimer: Read chapter one

* * *

Naruto had decided it would be better for the crew to not find out that they had a stowaway that happened to be the last of the Iha race. Currently Sasuke was on his lap, curled up like a cat. He was petting Sasuke's head, being reward with purrs. The raven was asleep, but even so his body reacted by instinct. Naruto didn't wish to awaken him.

He gently placed the raven on the bed, and walked to the bridge. He was deep in thought; when a brown haired man walked over to him. His hair always reminded Naruto of a dog. Underneath both the man's eye were upside down red tribal triangle tattoos. A large white dog walked beside the man, both having their head bowed in respect. The man was Kiba Inuzuki, and the dog Akamaru. Kiba was of the race called Inukari.

The Inukari is a minor race from the Inu solar system. They come from the planet Cerberus, and are tribal by nature. They have heightened sense of smell, and hearing. Relying completely on their instincts, they are excellent scouts, and trackers. The Inukari evolved from a very similar species that are like the dogs of Earth. As such, they have a strong bond with any canine species, able to speak the language. When they are born, a new born pup is selected. Both the ne born and pup are put together, and for forty-eight hours they go through a ritual. The first twenty four hours, both the newborn and pup are treated as if they are both Inukari. Then for the other twenty-four hours, the newborn and pup are raised with the litter. Thus an unbreakable bond is forged.

"Naruto man, Sakura was looking for you." Kiba told him. Naruto nodded. He heard Kiba cough, and looked over at the man. To his surprise, Kiba's face was scrunched up as if he smelled something foul. "You smell like you've been hanging around a brothel." The Inukari commented. Naruto blinked in confusion. "I mean that you've been with someone whose about to go into heat." He said in a dull tone. The surprise on Naruto's face was priceless. Naruto quickly left.

Going through the ship, he finally arrived to the Holo-Library. Here they keep every single book that they got there hands on. It was made digital, and you could download it. He quickly went through file after file. He found the one he wanted, downloaded it, and went back to his room. Sasuke was still asleep, and Naruto was quiet as he read the file over.

The file had all information that was ever gathered on the Iha race. It turns out the using the Sharingan, they can learn at a impossible rate. He also learned that when they turned sixteen (Iha age not Human), that they start to go into heat. When this happens, they will leave their scent on the one they mark as their mate.

Naruto paled, and quickly got up. The ship had come to a planet called Utari. It was a planet known for its red light districts, and nightlife. He had ordered them to stop here, because he wanted the crew ready for whatever they find at Shiranus. He quickly left, and headed to the most famed of the red light district. He had to release his frustrations, and fucking someone would do just that. He would be going to see the normal prostitute he went to; Sai.

* * *

Sasuke awoke, an hour Naruto left. When he looked around, and found that the blond wasn't there he panicked. He quickly sniffed the air, letting his instincts take control. He got up, and began to follow the scent. He didn't dare leave the ship, and so followed the scent that led to the medical wing. There he found a pink haired girl, who had Naruto's scent all over her. Sasuke blinked surprised, and then growled.

He saw her as a threat, and would get rid of her. He looked around, and found a scalpel on a trey. He picked it up, and silently stalked over to the girl. Just as he was about to bring it down, his wrist was grabbed. The girl's emerald green eyes glared at him. Sasuke glared right back. He wasn't intimidated in the least bit. "What the hell are you doing on the ship?" She growled. She then noticed Naruto's clothes on the boy.

Her eyes darkened in fury. "So, you're another little bitch that Narutos brought." She spat out. Sasuke looked at her in confusion. "Oh, he didn't tell you that he sleeps with other people? Well now you know, so leave you bitch. Naruto belongs to me!" She hissed the last part out venomously. At hearing that she was indeed a rival, his eyes shifted to the EMS. Purple matter began to go around him, and it formed a skeletal figure. The Iha's most deadly ability. It caused them to form manipulate matter. It created a being that is practically invulnerable to fire arms. The ability is called Susano'o. The girl gasped, and backed away.

* * *

Naruto arrived back from the brothel, a content smile on his face. Sai had fully satisfied him. As soon as he stepped foot into the ship, he knew something was wrong. It was dead silent, and none of the crew were around. He was about to ask the Ships A.I. Kyuubi where everyone was, when he heard a loud explosion. Naruto ran to it, and found himself heading to the medical wing.

As soon as he arrived there, he was met with a horrifying scene. Sasuke was surrounded by members of the crew. They had weapons trained on him. Sakura was unconscious, and fallen near the window. Kiba was watching intently. While an Inukari is good in a fight, and Iha is a rapid animal. They will lash out at anything and everything; killing or destroying whatever is in their path.

When blood red eyes locked with Naruto; they returned to their normal onyx grey color. Sasuke ran to him, and was about to jump when he stopped. He frowned, and then his eyes narrowed. He hissed, and before Naruto knew it, Sasuke had straddled him. Sasuke was rubbing his body all over him, causing Sasuke's scent to snuff out Sai's.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the behavior in confusion, then they widened. Sasuke was starting to go through heat, and so was acting completely on instinct. Naruto was starting to get aroused. He quickly flipped Sasuke over, and then knocked him out. He sighed in relief, and then turned around only to be met with the angry eyes of his crew. The most questioning was from Kiba.

"You bet explain this Uzumaki, or hell will have another soul coming to it." Kiba growled. Naruto only nodded, too exhausted to explain first thing. He picked Sasuke up bridal style, and carried the raven back to his room.

* * *

Okay done, Naruto is going to have a lot to explain. While Sasuke is innocent, he relies on instinct. Meaning he is like an animal. The Iha race in this, is more attune to their instincts, and animal side then other races. Hence why Sasuke is going to go through heat, and he can't speak. He didn't have anyone to teach him. He's also marked Naruto as a mate, meaning that you touch what is his you'll die. So anyways review, and tell me what you think.


End file.
